


Lonely nights

by 2kitsune



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, Listen - I don't even know OK?, Masturbation, Other, Swearing, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 3am and Nick can’t fall asleep. It’s 3am and Nick had fallen into bed almost four hours ago, had scrubbed his hands over his eyes four hours ago, had yawned and pulled his blankets up to his chest four hours ago. It’s 3am and Nick was getting pretty fucking sick of counting the tiles on his ceiling, getting pretty fucking sick of the water dripping from a small hole where the plaster had cracked.</p><p>So he decides to have a little 'me' time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely nights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw Zootopia on Thursday night, and wrote ALL of this in the early hours of Saturday morning. I fell so hard for this pairing holy fuck. Also I apologize for all the swearing?? even though I know I have written worse things.

It’s 3am and Nick can’t fall asleep. It’s 3am and Nick had fallen into bed almost four hours ago, had scrubbed his hands over his eyes four hours ago, had yawned and pulled his blankets up to his chest four hours ago. It’s 3am and Nick was getting pretty fucking sick of counting the tiles on his ceiling, getting pretty fucking _sick_ of the water dripping from a small hole where the plaster had cracked. 

 

But still he couldn’t go to sleep.

 

Sighing Nick shifts, trying to relax his mind and it jumps right into what he happened around him lately, but immediately regrets that when ‘she’ enters the fox’s daydream. It was no secret that he liked Judy. Everyone knew, everyone teased him about it, everyone sent him suggestive winks and wolf whistles when Judy maybe lent in too close or kissed him on the cheek platonically.

 

Everyone but Judy.

 

For a bunny so smart she sure was oblivious sometimes.

 

Really it was no surprise when his thoughts shifted. It had happened once, twice, thrice, OK – maybe four times but Nick had stopped counting, and mainly late at night when he was lonely and his hands seemed to have minds of their own.

 

It seemed like tonight was going to be one those nights. Nick shifts a little, shuts his eyes to make this a little less real, and bites his lips as one of hands slowly started to card through the fur between his navel and his crotch, his other hand raising above him to clutch at his pillow. He doesn’t wear any clothing to bed, why would he need to? It was only a societal norm that they did wear clothing in public anyway.

 

His own fingers pushing through his fur feels nice, pleasurable. Nick shifts again, taking his time, keeping his actions soft and slow and warm and the fox lazily arches his hips off of his mattress just a little, just enough to add pressure on his skin from the tips of his fingers.

 

In his minds’ eye he sees Judy. Sees her vibrant lilac eyes, smells her fruit based perfume, can feel the softness of her fur over his own whenever she accidentally brushed against him, when she purposely touches him in the form of a hug or redirection if he was in the wrong.

 

 

Though when his hand dips, it hits a pleasurable spot and Nick can’t help the small sound that leaves his lips, muzzle curling back. The image of Judy shifts, of course it does Nick was lying if he thought that this relationship could only ever stay platonic, if he could only ever think of Judy platonically, and the fox purposely runs his fingers over that spot again.

 

He thinks of that one time where Nick had come to Judy’s apartment, and OK maybe he should have told her before he came over and maybe he shouldn’t have come over ‘early’ on one of Judy’s very few days off when all she wanted to do was sleep in.

 

Judy had answered the door in extremely short sleeping shorts. Blue ones, to be in- fact, with little carrots on them and normally Nick would have laughed but the gravity of the situation made that a little hard. Judy had also somehow found it appropriate to wear a baggy shirt that hung off of one shoulder, of course Nick realizes that she had only worn in for the purpose of sleeping but still, and it took all of the fox’s attention not to stare at the dainty shoulders he rarely got to see.

 

His dick twitches, drawing Nick slightly back into the present but not enough to stop the many images of Judy that floated into his head. At some point he had gotten a half chub, and Nick, swallowing around the lump as he goes, moved his hands downwards to circle his fingers around it.

 

Nick slowly, _slowly_ , **slowly** begins to move his hand up and down, just enough to keep himself aroused as he thought of Judy, not that would be hard. He remembers, once, when they had arrived back at the precinct to find some paperwork and Judy had bent over to rummage through the folders.

 

Of course embarrassingly enough, Nick was immediately hard in his pants. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Judy’s round behind, small tail sticking upright in the air, imagining exactly how it would look as he slowly entered her, as he slowly thrust into her so _soft_ and _slow_ and Nick could take his time watching his dick disappear and reappear again.

 

“Shit.” Nick murmurs to himself, tightening his hand a little because the friction wasn’t enough, stroking himself a little harder because he was slowly achieving full hardness, small amounts of pre- cum escaping from the slit. He thumbs over his slit, jolting into the touch as that had always been a sensitive spot to him, and collected the pre- cum on his thumb, using it to make this a little easier. 

 

Of course Judy had eventually turned and Nick had hidden himself, had ducked his head, had flushed under his orange fur, had folded his hands over his crotch and raised his eyebrows like he had been listening to Judy this time even though he most definitely hadn’t been and the bunny had raised her eyebrows, had flicked her eyebrows down for a split second before bringing them back up, but didn't say anything.

 

Groaning Nick’s tongue lolled out, having to keep his mouth open as he was breathing too heavily to keep it closed. Minutely his hand tightened, just enough that his brow furrowed and his hips twitched and he thought, softly, ‘ _Oh_.’

 

Warmth spreads through him, all slow and muted but also sharp at the same time. Nick gasps, relaxing into the feeling, surrounding it in himself, and feels his stomach drop like an anchor does when thrown off of a boat.

 

Nick thinks of this summer when a heatwave had rolled through, leaving them sticky and uncomfortable, and Judy had proposed they went to the beach and although Nick had initially thought it was a good idea, spoiler – it was not, it turned out to be a bad one.

 

All of Judy’s training before she had graduated, and probably from the training she still pursued now, had left her stomach flat and firm. And Judy, for some unknown reason, had decided to wear a two-piece bathing suit, and it took every physical and mental part of Nick not to jump on her.

 

The bikini, Nick remembers, had been small and black. Enough to cover her, but not enough for Nick’s imagination to be subdued. As he strokes himself, adding pressure and an upstroke that made his knees tremble and copious amounts of pre- cum drip onto his hand, Nick remembers the full swell of her chest, imagines touching them, squeezing them till Judy’s moaning and compliant in his hands.

 

 _Fuck_ , just thinking of Judy in his hands is enough to make Nick almost burst right then and there. The heat is only rising, a sheen of sweat raising on his fur and when Nick breathes in deeply he can smell himself, smell his musk in his sensitive nose, wonders idly if anyone else can smell it but then finds that he doesn’t fucking care because his daydream twists again.

 

This time, honestly he’s not even in control of himself anymore, groaning and keening and fucking into the tight ring of his fingers, Judy’s blowing him. They’re in his room, that Nick recognizes by the tacky posters he has on his melting walls, and Nick’s sitting on the bed with Judy between his legs.

 

She’s going to town too. Forcing Nick as far as he can go down her throat, being careful of her teeth, and then swallowing and moaning enough to make her throat vibrate and even though it’s a daydream Nick swears he can feel it actually happening.

 

Judy’s mouth is – _oh god_. It’s _hot_ , and _wet_ , and like _heaven._ Nick lolls his head back, turning his face to the ceiling, and tries, oh god he tries, to not to cum right then and fucking there because his painful grip on the bed sheets in his fantasy, nails digging into his palms, is absolutely not helping.

 

In the fantasy Nick fists her ears in his hand, hearing her gaps around his dick and hiccup around his girth, forcing her down and keeping her still. From there he takes things into his own hands, literally, by fucking into her mouth so slow and soft and in the real world Nick does the same, stills his hand to instead push into the tight ring of his furry fingers.

 

And Judy stays there. She stays, gagging and hiccuping, but ultimately letting Nick use her mouth as he pleases. He thinks, idly, how different she is in the bedroom to how she is in real life – complaint and soft instead of stubborn and hard, but quickly discontinuous that thought when he looks down in the daydream and sees his dick disappearing and reappearing from Judy’s mouth and has to stop right then and there otherwise it was going to be very embarrassing for him in a couple of seconds.

 

The Judy in his fantasy, night dream, spank bank? However, takes it in stride. She pulls off of him, grinning widely, and stands so that she’s still between Nick’s legs.

 

She’s half naked. A shirt on her top half, but nothing on her lower, and even though it was just a dream Nick can smell her pheromones, can smell the lust. She’s wet, dripping enough that her inner thighs are slick, and probably infinitely times hotter there then her mouth had been.

 

 

Nick’s hand starts again as he imagines Judy climbing onto him, straddling her hips with his own and chokes, fucking _chokes_ , when his dick slides against her slick folds. He jerks himself off hard and fast now, knowing this was about to be over, and the other hand that had been clenched into the pillow moves to his side, twisting into his bed sheets, his legs falling further apart and Nick snarls when his duvet gets in the way, spending a few precious seconds to kick it completely off of him and the bed before he gets back to his ministrations.

 

He’s bare to the cool air of his room, naked like the day he was born, with his hand wrapped around his dick while he thought of Judy slowly sitting up, lilac eyes ever holding his own greens. He thinks of her reaching between them too grasp his erection in her hand, small compared to his size, and lines herself up with his anatomy.

 

“You ready?” Judy asks, cheeks red underneath her fur, lips just as red and bruised and slick, eyes eager and trusting, body warm and soft underneath Nick’s hands as they land on her small hips. She doesn’t wait for an answer, just does what she wants, Nick’s not going to complain, and slowly lowers herself onto his erection.

 

“Fuck!” Nick says aloud, not breaking the dream. She’s tight, oh fucking Christ is she tight, and warm and slick and so goddamn perfect that Nick has to hold onto Judy’s hips to stop her for a second, has to recollect and ground himself, which is funny because he was only fantasizing.

 

His own hand tightens around himself just as fantasy Judy starts moving again, bottom lip drawn into her own mouth. Judy’s once bright hues are now darkened with lust, half lidded from pleasure, whereas Nick’s eyes are wide open, drinking in the sight of Judy becoming undone on his dick.

 

“J- Judy,” He gasps, not caring enough to be quiet. His neighbors can probably hear him, the walls are thin in his apartment building and so Nick is usually careful to keep quiet, but he’s too far gone in this fantasy to care at this moment. “Oh shit, Judy.”

 

There’s sweat on his back that makes him stick to his bed sheets, there’s sweat on his palm that adds to his pre- cum and makes it easier to jerk himself off, there’s sweat on his chest and intentions of his collarbones that shines in the faint light that he keeps on all night. 

 

There’s pleasure in his veins. Violently hot like a volcano, whirling around his body like the wind, and he can’t fucking _breathe_ as he lets another moan, another call of Judy’s name, fall from his lips. He’s going to cum, soon, Nick knows he is so he pumps harder.

 

In his fantasy he does too. He flattens his feet on the floor, giving himself more leverage, and takes the initiative to move. Nick thrusts up into Judy, watches her eyes open in surprise and feeling her hands jump to his shoulders to balance, for support. He thrusts again, and again, and again, speeding up every time, making it _harder_ and _rougher_ every time till it’s downright _animalistic._

 

There’s a moment when he’s on the precipice of it all. Everything has been building, the pleasure, the sight, the sounds, and everything slows just as fantasy Judy smirks and flicks her hips once more and Nick’s hands tighten so harshly around her hips he has no doubts that fantasy Judy will have bruises there.

 

And he cums. He comes with a yell, one that's covered by his free arm, shouted into his fur, of Judy’s name, as he cums. It splatters onto his hand, onto his stomach, onto his chest even, stark white against his dark fur. Nick gaps, and moans, rolling his hips and continuing to slowly stroke himself as he rides out his orgasm, making sure to get it all out.

 

Slowly the fantasy image of Judy disappears and Nick opens his eyes. He feels cold now, cold even though the warmth of his orgasm still hasn’t left his veins, nor has the pleasant jelly like feeling in his limbs, the sluggish movement as he lets go of his dick, staring without seeing at his ceiling.

 

There’s an old rag on his floor by his bed that Nick uses to clean himself up, wincing when he pushes his fur the wrong way, once he can move again. He’ll clean himself up in – _fuck_ , was that the time? It was already nearing four, and Nick had to get up at seven to get ready for work.

 

Huffing Nick grabs his duvet that he had pushed away, pulling it back up his body so that it covered his lower half but left his upper half free. He still sticks a little in some uncomfortable places, and his cheek feels hot against his pillow when fists at it and pulls it down, but his orgasm had made him tired enough to sleep and soon even Nick couldn’t resist the sand man any longer.

 

He still dreams, dreams of lilac eyes and soft floppy ears.

 

-

 

“Hey, Nick, what’re you so tired for?”

 

Nick, who was in the middle of a yawn so vicious it made his whole body shakes and his eyes water, held his finger up till it was over and then turned to his smaller partner who was sitting in the drivers’ seat next to him.

 

Judy had that look that gave away she was worried. The one where her eyebrows scrunched together, and her mouth pushed into a small line, hands tapping on the steering wheel. They weren’t moving, in fact they had only just gotten into the car, and already Judy had noticed how tired Nick probably looked.

 

“Eh,” Nick shrugs, an over- exaggerated movement of his shoulders. However, on the inside he was mentally checking himself, making sure that he wasn’t giving away any possibly signs on what he had been doing last night even though Nick knew that was impossible because he had washed all of the evidence away in the shower this morning along with a little more. “I just didn’t sleep very well, it’s no big deal.”

 

To Judy, however, it was a big deal. “Too busy thinkin’ about me, huh” She starts and for a second, for a split _second_ , Nick completely stills and just _stares_ , his mind going a thousand miles a minute, his entire body flushing hot, before he actually realizes that Judy was only kidding and to calm the _fuck down_. “But really, you should get some sleep.”

 

Faking a laugh Nick leans over to pat her head. “You worry too much, sweetheart,” He says, watching as Judy’s lips twitch into a small smile at the term of endearment they commonly used for each other. “I’ll just catch up on my sleep tonight, It’s fine.”

 

Judy opens her mouth to say more but then the radio crackles to life, effectively cutting her off and Nick uses it as a welcome get away method, leaning in to turn up the sound, telling the two police officers about a speeding car in a neighboring street.

 

And Nick sighed a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Zootopia fic! I might write more for this fandom one day! Please KUDOS and COMMENT! I see the kudos / read all your comments and I really appreciate them! Thank you! :)


End file.
